


hopeful for the new year

by PietroBarton



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PietroBarton/pseuds/PietroBarton
Summary: Pietro grew tired of the chatter and pleasantries of the new years eve party.





	hopeful for the new year

It was New Year's Eve, and as per tradition within the Avenger's tower, a party to celebrate the new year was well underway. This year it was surprisingly lowkey, the Avengers and a few additional guests filled out the common floor of the tower, chatting idly and having an all-around good night. All except the one speedster within the team, who sat sulking in the corner beside the bar, swinging side to side on the stool. He didn't see a reason t celebrate, this year had been pretty shitty. As had the last. And the year before that. And the mere thought of this being just yet another end to a bad year didn't leave Pietro hopeful for the next. So he didn't want to celebrate it, not the end of the year or the arrival of the next. So he stayed put in what Wanda had called his depressing zone before she had gone off to talk with Vision and the others. It wasn't even as if he could drown his sorrows in alcohol, much like Steve he couldn't get drunk and he had defiantly tried. On more than one occasion, too.

As the clock struck closer and closer to the end of the day, Pietro felt the urge to flee. No one would notice his absence, they'd all be too caught up in the celebrations and the well-wishing and the kissing to even realise. It wasn't as if anyone had made any indications whatsoever that the wanted to stand beside him for the welcoming of the New Year, let alone express want to kiss him. 

Downing the rest of his drink, he dragged himself up onto his feet as he gave the party one last glance, looking at all the smiling faces and tooth-rotting interactions, he sighed and headed for the door. Hopefully, no one would notice, he didn't want to extend his depressing zone any further to the point where it would engulf anyone else. He was an asshole at times, but he wasn't selfish.

His hope, however, died when he heard a familiar voice call out his name as he neared the elevator at the end of the hall leading away from the common room. The voice belonged to Bucky, of all the people to have followed him he hadn't expected it to have been Bucky. Wanda? Sure. Clint? Maybe. But not Bucky, he had barely spoken to the man.

“Hey, kid, wait up,” Bucky said as he caught up to him just as the younger had pressed the button, aiming to pretend that he hadn't heard the initial call.

With what was most definitely his millionth sigh that night, the speedster turned to face the man. “Yes?” He asked, his accent thick as he folded his arms over his chest. Who was he kidding, he wrapped his arms around him like a lost child. “Can I help you are something?”

“I was just wondering why you, uh, left. There are still thirty minutes to go. Till the new year,” He replied as he rubbed the back of his neck in a casual manner. “The best way to celebrate is around friends and family, right? Come back, kid.”

Pietro glanced down to the floor and shrugged. “I really don't want to make anyone feel down with my presence, I'd rather just sit this one out.” It was true, he’d rather just sit alone, maybe watch the fireworks from his window before heading to bed. 

He noticed the slight frown bucky flashed before the man clearly caught the facial expression and changed it to a more neutral one. “Come on, it can't be that bad. You can't be alone for New Years,” Bucky told him rather matter of factly, glancing back to the doors leading to the small party. “At least... Let me come with you? Just for the next forty minutes. We can wish each other a happy new year.”

Pietro gave it a thought, following the mans gaze briefly. Forty minutes. Forty minutes, he could do that. It would be less time in comparison to how long he would end up having to stay at the party for if he went back through those doors. “Fine, okay. I was going to watch the fireworks from my room,” he decided as the elevator arrived and he stepped into it. 

“We could go to the upper balcony?” bucky suggested. “That way we could see more of the fireworks than you would from your window,” he explained his idea as he stepped inside the elevator side by side to the speedster.

“Sure, Why not?” He shrugged and pressed the button to that floor watching the elevator door shut, trapping them in a blanket silence until the bell sounded, alerting them to the fact they were at their floor. 

Pietro stepped out first, quickly followed by Bucky, and they headed quietly to the balcony, the doors opening automatically. The pair made their way towards the seating area without a word and sat quietly for the following ten minutes. Fifteen minutes total down, only fifteen minutes till midnight and twenty-five until bucky would go and enjoy the party and leave him to go to bed. 

The speedster shot a quick glance over to Bucky before clearing his throat. “Are you sure you don't want to be down there with everyone?” Surely he didn't want to spend this time with him over his friends and family only a few floors down. Why would he even want to? 

The man simply shrugged, eyes still looking at the new york skyline. “I know what its like, to feel like the odd one out. I figure we can be the odd ones out together. And I don't want you to be alone.”

“Why? We've barely spoken,” He found himself arguing like he always did. No matter the conversation or the person, he seemingly always ended up arguing with him. A therapist would probably conclude that was the result of his low self-esteem but he refused to go to any form of therapy so he wouldn't actually know.

“Maybe I want to start speaking more,” he said, followed by yet another shrug. “Maybe I wanted to take my chances of getting a new years kiss,” he then added in a more teasing down, glancing over to give the younger a wink, turning on his old school charm.

He could feel the warmth spreading across his cheeks, and it wasn't as a result of a sudden change of weather. No, he was blushing at the thought of kissing Bucky as the clock struck twelve. He definitely wasn't opposed to the idea. Not in the slightest. “Then lets... lets kiss,” he met the mans teasing tone with his one, not really knowing where the confidence came from to do just that. It was less than five minutes to midnight at that point and it could really go one of two ways. Bucky could laugh in his face and leave him alone, something he had wanted since the party had started, or so he thought. Or, or he could get his first new years kiss from a man he was undoubtedly attracted to.

He thought bucky would at least look taken aback by his willingness to kiss him but it only seemed to make his smirk grow. The man looked at Pietro under the moonlight, just like he was trapped in on of those cheesy romance novels Wanda always kept in her bag (and that Pietro sneaky read, though he wouldn't dare tell anyone). He couldn't lie to himself, Bucky was a damn dream and he couldn't help the way his eyes flickered to Buckys’ lips as he licked his own.

A few seconds stretched into minutes, the pair simply looking at each other in complete silence, the silence only broken by the crowd's countdown to twelve across the city. Their eyes met and slowly, without so much as a word between them, they leaned in. 

The fireworks sounded, filling the night sky with an array of colours and whizzing patterns. But they paid no notice, not when their lips met. Not when one hand found its way to Buckys’ cheek and another hand found its way to Pietros’ waist. Not when their bodies moved closer, impossibly close. Not when that forty minutes turned into a night under the first night sky of the new year.

Maybe this year wouldn't be as bad as the last however many. Maybe next year he’d stay at the party and then hopefully sneak away after the bells to do exactly this. That hope seemed to increase from the gentle way in which bucky held him, the sweet smiles the man gave him, and the way his fingers stroked his hair.

“Happy New Year,” they both whispered softly in unison.


End file.
